TDRR Pookies!
TDRR Pookies ''is a fanfic made by TechnologyPookie for her love of Total Drama: The Ridonculous Race. It is about 9 of the TDRR teams competing to win a loot of 1,000,000 coins! Techno won't do all the teams because she's extremely lazy. NO ICE DANCERS ALLOWED! Chapter One - The Race Begins '''Don's View (Location: Toronto, Canada, 9:00 a.m)' This is Toronto, the capital of North America; birthplace of Bunk, where the Albino Panther roams free. Beneath my manly 13-sized robes, 10 teams of pookies will be arriving at this historic train station to embark on a race around the world. I'm your host, Don, and this is: THE RIDONCULOUS RACE!! (intro begins, fade to black transition) Welcome to the ridonculous race. Right now, 10 teams from across Canada will be readying themselves on a race to the death. Wait, not to the death. Let's see the 10 teams! Owen and Noah, the professional reality TV show participants: Owen: 'Noah and I met on Total Drama, and we've been tons of reality shows since then, like 'Meltdown Kitchen', and.. 'Scare Tractor', and uh.. 'Fashionista Flip-Flop'... '''Noah: '''Don't know ''how ''you got on that one. '''Owen: '*chuckle* I'm just to phsyce to be reunited with my little buddy! *hugs Noah* '''Kelly and Taylor, Mumu and Daughter: Taylor: '''So A: I'm ''reeealy ''cute, obviously; and B: I'm pretty much the best at everything I do.. so unless my mumu messes things up, we're totally gonna win this race... '''Kelly: '''Taylor and her friends love when I hang with them.. I'm known as the 'Coolmumu' *chuckle* we're so tight, people always mistake us for wistas..! '''Taylor: '''Wait, WHAT?! '''Emma and Kitty, the wistas. Emma: '''At school, I'm studying international law, so that's gonna give us a real edge; which is good 'cause.. we're here to win! '''Kitty: '''And to see the world, meet cute guys and have some fun! '''Emma: '''If we have time for that which there won't be, so let's focus on winning, okay? Good. '''Mickey and Jay, identical twins who are used to overcoming adversity: Mickey: '''We've both been through a lot, but we're not cursed.. whatever's right before cursed. Heh, that's us! '''Jay: '''Like, when I was 3 I fell into a burrowing owl's nest and one of the baby owls flew into my ear! Now everything on this side sounds like: "Hoo! Hoo! Hoo!" '''Mickey: '''We're constantly fighting Adversity, and overcoming it! '''Jay: '''Sorry, we gotta switch sides... you're just... "Coo! Hoo! Hoo!" '''Tom and Jen, highly attractive fashion blogger-pookies with impecable taste: Jen: 'Hey hey to all our blog followers out there; wish us luck! '''Tom: '''I bet Jen we could win the race but I didn't think she's actually take me up on it. '''Jen: '''I put my mind to something at it ''happens. '''Rock and Spud, the Rockers: Rock: '''Spud wasn't interested in doing this, because he's not super fit or into shape or anything, except when ROCKING OUT! WOOWOOWOO! And I said "You just ROCK bud, I'll carry you!" *the two just rock out* '''Laurie and Miles, granola loving hippie-dippie vegan pookie friends: Laurie: '''We want to win so we can help our famfam donate to many animal charities: Save the Hunchback Walrus, Goatmilk Eco-Warriors, People for the Ethical Treatment of Ants... so many great causes! '''Ellody and Mary, scientific pookie geniuses who will use their winnings to support the Mathematics and Science communities. Ellody: '''Astrophysics is underfunded, reality shows offer monetary prizes. Commundrum solved! And finally, '''Tammy and Leonard, dedicated pookie Live Action Roleplayers, whatever that is: Leonard: '''Pahkitew Island was tough, but with Tammy's new spells.. huzzah! We'll claim the Dragon's Eye! That's Dwarfish for the one million. *Tammy plays her flute* -------------------------------------------- *It cuts to Don with the teams* '''Don's View (Location: Toronto, Canada, 10:30 a.m) Welcome contestants! This is the starting line for your 26-part race around the world! Each part ends at a 'chill zone'; get there fast, because the last team to reach the Carpet of Completion... will be cut from the competition! But the first team to reach the final chill zone will win... 1,000,000 coins!! tba Category:Fanfictions